The instant invention relates generally to portable musical instrument stands and more specifically it relates to a knock-down keyboard stand.
Numerous portable musical instrument stands have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be assembled for supporting instruments and disassembled for transportation or storage. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,090 to Currie et al, 4,684,091 to Moreschi and 4,763,865 to Danner all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.